


'Haunt' Isn't Exactly The Best Word

by nerdling_prince



Series: Dance Upon Graves [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Crush, Angst, Ghost!Armin, M/M, Minor bits of violence and gore so be warned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdling_prince/pseuds/nerdling_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: "can i give you guys the challenge of writing a fic so filled with angst and sadness that my heart squeezes enough for me to die"<br/>Prompt 2: "This might be too depressing for any of you guys to want to write but Dead/Ghost!Armin, maybe? You can take it any direction you'd like!!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Haunt' Isn't Exactly The Best Word

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Crush that no one asked for.
> 
> For the people who sent in the prompts: I am so sorry that it took this long for me to plop this out!
> 
> Read on tumblr!  
> http://ereminficsonly.tumblr.com/post/130650325450/haunt-isnt-exactly-the-best-word

At night, Eren was chained; at day, Eren remained chained. He was left to be stuck sobbing alone.

Armin could tell that he blamed himself for his death, others blamed him too. Those thoughts clustered his mind. They were never ending.

The brunette's frame shook mercilessly, during his sleep he'd have continuous nightmares.

The blonde had a longing to hug him, though everything he touched stung him. He had no way of getting to Eren, of comforting him.

How he wished he was still alive, as all he could do was spectate events.

Sometimes Armin would call out his name, only to get no response. His voice had the wind pick up, but did nothing to sooth Eren.

And Eren was left alone, to sob his eyes out.

 

* * *

 

 

_During a mission, Eren had transformed._

_It barely took a second for Armin to recognize he had been losing control of his titan._

_He attempted to go over to him, though was met with a force against his body._

_The titan had grabbed his wires, leading to a familiar, yet horrifying fate._

_His lungs burned, his bones were shattered._

_He was so bloody, he wouldn't have known it was his own._

_Part of him tried to remind himself this wasn't Eren._

_It couldn't have been._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Years had gone by, and at this point, Armin was used to this. Used to the inability to comfort anyone, especially Eren or Mikasa.

Those two both seemed emotionless now, without a smile, their eyes lacking spirit. They went about their lives as best they could.

Now, they lived to survive. No one dared to mutter Armin's name. Eren still had nightmares, though Mikasa had caught on and tried her best to comfort him.

It wasn't the same as the blonde's touches to comfort the brunet, the raven haired beauty still tried.

They would spend hours just hugging. Armin forgot what his own voice sounded like, let alone how to use it.

Maybe it didn't exist at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Armin still watched over Eren for even longer, always checking on him to see if he was alright. Sometimes Eren would get into fights with those who still say it was his fault.

Those fights included himself at times. Everyone still looked at him in fear.

At times, he would question himself looking over Eren. It was creepy, he didn't know he was even there.

Still, he endlessly continued to look over the brunet.

Little did he know that Mikasa would join him soon.

 

* * *

 

 

_Mikasa ended up leaving the same way._

_Her death was caused by the same person- no, the same titan._

_That wasn't Eren, this wasn't Eren._

_Eren wouldn't do this to them._

_He wouldn't slam them repeatedly, he would handle them with care._

_Blood oozed on the titan's palm when it stopped to hold her._

_It was as if the titan had seen the most beautiful thing._

_Eren was freed from the titan once more._

 

* * *

 

 

Now, Eren would just give up on sleeping after countless nights lying awake, staring at the ceiling.

He would question himself, what goal did he have now?

Maybe the people who told him he was horrible and just a titan were right.

Though it was these thoughts Armin hated most.

Eren hated himself more and more as time passed slowly.

The boy had become his own enemy after he had seen his first death; saying he'd kill them, all of them.

How irony hits you hard when you least expect it.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren was sent to a court.

He had committed a crime, the same one twice. Only know was it a recognized crime.

None of him believed what they were saying. They were calling Eren a horrible excuse for what might be a human.

The judge was clear on what was to happen.

Blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes were what awaited him. Eren was okay with this.

What he didn't know, was that this was a horrible mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, everyone ended up slowly dying. 

A ticking time bomb for all who would be forgotten soon enough.

They all watched over each other.

However, 'haunt' isn't exactly the best word.

 


End file.
